


Two minutes

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, angry Shiro lol, i needed to make something with this two boys, just bits of dirty talk (?) (not much), no special plot... just... Klance porn(?), welll they all were in the end haha, wohoo~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: where Lance looses track of time and manages to anger all of the other paladins. i mean..it's not like you can do something like this in two minutes right? Showers take much more then...yeah yeah... shower~ with Keith take...way longer then regular ones~





	Two minutes

**Author's Note:**

> ooohh IM BACK! BOOOM!! YAY!! haha!!  
> and nooope this time not with Gazette (heart crack loud) oohh but i will soon i promise hehe *sweat*  
> I needed to dedicate a fic to my so cute and adoRkable Voltron couple (otp) Klance...because they so deserve this.  
> i love many ships in this show i have to say i can't even choose. (threesome is here too fufufu) but here is just something about this two I cannot deny..im obsessed with *evil grin*  
> sooo..not to make you read all my life story and ship train *snort* i hope you enjoy..and if you are looking for plot..be sure not to read this..because there is no...real plot only porn 8D just saying.  
> who knows..if my readers like it i might actually keep writing Voltron again !! uehehehe  
> sankyu for putting up with meeee and as much as i KNOW "English is not my Native language" excuse is the only real excuse...you have to bare with me..im doing my best (I just got out of a huuuge Hiatus...so...) and thank youuu Desi for reading the fic (even tho you don't even know about the show )and correcting some minor things~  
> Sankyuuu  
> and Enjooooy!!!

Two minutes

 

Lance needed a shower... after all the intense training Shiro put him through...it was about time to hit the shower and rest.  
But little did he know this would be the most heated shower Lance has ever taken in his whole life. Well...he usually showered in hot water but never in this world could he have imagined this one would leave his body... sweaty!  
Keith pushed Lance inside the shower and locked the door behind them as soon as both went inside.

It took a few seconds to have all their clothes on the floor and under the hot spray of water. Lance's body was all over Keith as he pinned him on the tiles of the shower, cupping his chin up for a heated kiss. The hot water poured down, covering those sinful moans echoing from both of them as they tried to be fast in their actions but failing miserably.

The blue paladin's hands roamed all over his lover’s body, gently touching, just nuzzling at the feeling of the other’s hot body. Keith groaned looking for the others mouth, the hot, warm cavern he craved so much. His voice was lost as soon as Lance infiltrated his mouth with his tongue, searching slowly savoring the taste of...Keith.  
Lance's fingers tangled into his lover’s hair as he played with it gently and carefully not to pull too hard, while the other was enjoying his mouth-to-mouth actions.  
They battled for dominance for a few minutes before Lance found himself retreating from the heated kiss.  
Keith licked his lips in victory as the other was not soon to surrender.

-Play fair now...-

Keith chuckled at the sound of that as it looked like Lance played fair for the first time. His hand cupped Lance's chin up, looking straight into those light blue eyes.

-Aren't you a sore loser?-

Lance wanted to make a remark on that but found himself interrupted by a bang on the door.

-Two minutes!!-

Lance yelled at the intruder, not wanting to just have to get out of the shower with this boner right now and neither did Keith. They were both blinded by lust and arousal to give the shower to someone else. They just needed to wait for their turn. The best part was yet to come and Keith looked like he was ready.

-Come on now.... aren't you slow today?-

-I’m taking my time, baby! Don't rush me...-

They kissed again, Lance making sure his fingers were wet enough thanks to the water, so he could stretch Keith and prepare him for something much bigger and better. His hands, releasing Keith's hair roamed all over his chest, touching his body all over, enjoying how Keith was breathing fast as his hand rested over his chest and went below just seconds later. His hand curled around his body, pushing them closer to each other as Lance found his way behind Keith and grasped at his perky, sweet ass.  
The red paladin’s voice came out as a silent plea, head thrown backwards, hitting the tiles of the shower. He didn't even notice the pain in the back as pleasure filled him when Lance moved two fingers inside, stretching that tight ring of muscles just enough to drive him crazy.

Keith was obsessed with those fingers... and Lance had a lot of practice on him to actually get to where he is now. The first time they actually tried having sex as 'lovers' was when they started bonding as 'friends' and instead ended up drunk on an alien planet inside Red Lion’s cockpit of course. It was a short sex round... since both of them weren’t highly alcohol tolerant and ended up throwing up inside the poor lion. When they finally woke up, after their hangover they realized...they made a huge mess all over themselves and all around. Alura and Shiro sure had a looong talk with them.

 

But as they say... practice makes perfect. That's why Lance is now close to being perfect---in Keith's mind... apart from the damn attitude and all the ' flirting with the ladies'. That's one thing Lance will need to keep under control.

-L..Lance… hurry-

Keith's voice was lost once again as his lover worked his magic. At first with slow motions, circling around just teasing Keith, wanting to see more of that lust filled expression. Then speeding up a bit trying to find that sweet spot he loved to poke so much.

It drove Keith crazy, pushing his hips down on Lance's fingers, wanting more and more of the sweet pleasure both of them enjoyed and Lance was always a tease at this. 

His cocky attitude and the fact that he always wanted to be in control made Keith snort all the time. It seemed like Lance had an inferiority issue and wanted to be victorious all the time just to feel like he isn't below anybody... Keith noticed this for a long time, that's why his ego tried to fight back most remarks from his lover. Both of them usually argued all the time, but since they became lovers, both of them tried to change in some ways for the best. The arguments didn't fully stop, but they did decrease a lot more than the usual. Keith still loved how 'possessive' Lance could get when he was involved and Lance loved how hot-headed Keith became when someone touched what was 'his'.

They both loved the personality of the other, especially when they knew both of them belonged to one another.

-J..just..-

Another bang on the door. Lance jumped in surprise and removed his fingers fast, Keith loosing balance and slipping down on the floor.

-Two minutes!!! Jeez... how impatient!!! Keith?-

The other was moaning, trying to catch his breath before realizing Lance was looking at him. The other joined the red paladin on the shower floor, sealing their lips in another hot kiss.

The water kept pouring all over them, softening the moans from escaping in the showers, not wanting the cavalry outside to get even more angry at them.

-Get on your knees baby!! I want to hurry up and be inside you...-

Lance finally lost it as he spoke, looking at a wet Keith, messy hair all over his forehead and shoulders, just panting there, waiting...and willing. His body was leaning on the shower tiles, water falling down gently on his skin, moisturizing it, leaving wet trails all over his naked form. It was a vision of full bliss for Lance as he tried and tried, fighting the urge to just push inside of his lover there and then. But he knew he had to be cautious. He couldn't just push inside roughly all at once and hurt his lover. This wasn't one of those kinky nights when both of them mentally, prepared themselves hours before doing some roleplay or light BDSM. This was a more tender and gentle love making Lance wanted Keith to remember and enjoy.

 

Keith did as he was told, with a low -'bout time'- remark as he turned over, making sure he kept himself in balance on the slippery floor. It was really hard to have sex in the shower because it was way too slippery but not impossible for the two of them. They already found good angles to lean over and adjust themselves as they indulged themselves in adult activities more than one time. The showers were basically Lance's favorite spot to run off from practice and play 'naughty', since apart from the sex part that was, of course, in his opinion the best ever, they also got squeaky clean and ready for a messy round two in their bedroom.

Keith's eyes snapped open as he felt the tip of Lance's hard member pressed against his opening. It drove him even more mad when the other just slipped in the tip, pausing...waiting.

-Oh come ooon..L..Lance not..now... just please-

-Keep begging... I love your voice when you beg for me...-

-F…fuck you..just...-

Lance chuckled, pushing in a bit, just a lazy thrust as he was trying to gain back that little control he still had left. He wanted to see Keith come undone underneath him. To drive him crazy and messy all over the floor, just edging him to go on. And that was surely a result Lance was getting out of Keith.

-I think it's the other way around...-

Keith clenched his muscles, squeezing at Lance's member, keeping him from moving too much and it made Lance lose it completely. He pushed hard against Keith's muscles all the way inside, causing Keith to groan from the bottom of his throat. His body was moving on its own as he found himself pushing back against Lance's body, seeking more friction from the other. 

It's like he lost total control over his body as he moved in rhythm with Lance's thrusts.

-S..so hot--- you’re hot. Oh quiznack..I’m go..gonna...-

Another bang on the door pushed Lance hard against Keith as the other moaned at the sudden shock wave through his body. Lance had a hard time connecting the dots on what was going on.  
He only needed Keith right now. He didn't even try to respond.

Another bang.

-T..two..ngh... minutes..just two...-

-L..Lance...I’m..I’m close---so close.-

-M..me too, babe...just...-

He tried another angle this time, wanting to feel every inch of his muscles clench around him. 

Lance tried pushing Keith's back further down to have a better view of that fine piece of ass he had in front of him and slip inside, this time even deeper than before, making Keith moan even louder... if someone was at the door, they surely heard it.

-L..lance...it's...nhh...s..so deep...-

-Deep...inside...-

Lance was babbling words, craving for his release and to make it a pleasurable climax even for Keith as another bang was heard outside. This time Lance was close..so close...

-Lance...-

-K..keith...I’m...-

-ENOUGH!!!- bang bang BANG!

Both of them snapped their eyes open as Lance released inside of Keith, filling him deep, finally snapping out of this trance, Keith doing the same.  
His climax hit him hard as he came all over the shower's floor and tiles.

Lance hurried up, slipping out of his lover as Keith was trying hard to catch his breath, but found it pretty difficult since the water was now hotter than before.  
They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't even realize how hot the water got and bruised both of them all over their backs.  
Lance helped Keith get on his feet and wrap himself in a towel before doing that himself.

 

The shower door suddenly flew open as both Keith and Lance popped out from behind it, faces completely red and bodies almost burned. It did take some time to realize the temperature was getting higher and higher, but since the two of them were caught in all the steamy action, none of them remembered to turn on the cold water or just turn the water off.  
Shiro, as Pidge and Hunk were standing outside, furious at both of them. 

-I will not even...start...talking! You could have waited for the rest of us to go outside and then take your two minutes...as much as you wanted!!-

-I... kind of lost track of time..? Sorry...?-

He begged with his eyes but Shiro wasn't buying it. Pidge just shifted her eyes as the both of them were still wrapped only in their towels and Hunk tried to wipe off the image of the two of them ruining the shower stalls. 

-The two of you should put a ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door before using any room in the ship… You know that?

-We have been waiting for so long and you just... agh...you know what?? Never mind!! Get dressed… both of you!!-

Lance and Keith agreed that they both needed some clothes and maybe a time out before Shiro cooled his head, but not before Shiro spoke once again.

-And Lance... I need a word with you!! I bet it was all your fault for getting Keith into this…-

-W..what? Man, that's so mean! Keith, tell him it was both of us!!-

-Sorry, but I don't recall myself yelling 'two more minutes' over and over again...-

His grin made Lance's blood boil from anger... How could his lover leave him in the clutches of their captain now that he was obviously not in control of his anger and reasoning. Keith only patted his chin and smiled before telling him 'don't worry... it will only take two minutes' and leaving the other behind.  
Lance wanted to say something... but Pidge and Hunk laughed way too much so his voice would probably get lost in the hallways.

-Just tell me what shower stall not to use… and I can finally take a bath and eat something. I’m starving...-

Hunk spoke, trying to get inside the shower as Lance kept an eye on his lover who didn't even flinch at that. Before Shiro dragged him away from the others, Lance noticed a little detail and decided it was time for a little payback on his account.

-Hey, babe! Don't forget to 'wipe it off' before putting new clothes on!!!-

He shouted, making Keith turn around furious at the babe, but not fully realizing what he meant...

 

Only seconds went by as he finally realized it all and covered his lower body and knees, blush covering his face as he tried to hide it with his hair, noticing a sticky white substance slowly making its way to embarrassment town~


End file.
